When a vehicle is operated during blizzard, snow, sleet, or other inclement conditions, precipitation may not be cleared away because the wiper blade becomes lodged with ice and snow build-up, whereupon the blade pushes away from the windshield because of this build-up. The vehicle defroster is incapable of heating the windshield sufficiently to melt the frozen precipitation forming on the blade, blade carrier and associated mountings. When this icy build-up occurs the wiping performance is restricted ultimately severely reducing the vision of those in the vehicle, thereby creating driving hazards which in many instances have resulted in serious accidents.
It has been heretofore proposed that the wiper blade body and the blade carrier be heated so as to eliminate the hazards noted above. The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved heating means to a windshield wiper blade and the blade carrier that is particularly designed to be adapted for commercial large scale production. To this end, it is proposed to provide a blade and carrier heating arrangement which will make maximum use of the electrical energy required for heating. That is there will be a far more efficient heating means of the blade, carrier, and associated components in relation to the amount of electrical energy expended for heating the blade assembly than has been provided by previous devices conceived for the same purpose.
The wiper blade and carrier in which the heating arrangement is incorporated must be constructed of heat resistant material so that there is no deterioration of the materials in temperatures of up to 300 degrees Fahrenheit; incorporate an elongated passageway extending through the entire length of the blade; and also tubular superstructure wiper blade carrier.
The heating arrangement of this invention is inserted within the passageway of the wiper blade body and to and through the tubular superstructure of the blade carrier. A highly effective heated wiper blade and carrier can be created by utilizing applicant's heating element, associated components, and circuitry.
There have been a variety of attempt to improve the wiping action of a windshield wiper to clean the outer surface of a windshield in inclement weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,083 discloses a heated blade having a resistance wire running along the length of the wiper arm, the blade carrier and the wiper blade to heat the blade and carrier when it is connected to a vehicle's electrical system. The path through which the resistance wire travels and its various connections are quite complex in order to provide a blade which can be replaced independently of the arm and carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,345 discloses a rather complex heated windshield wiper blade and holder utilizing more than one heating element. It appears to be quite weighty, thereby creating stress and excessive wear on the linkage and wiper motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,808 discloses a heating element of 0.125 inch wide and 0.005 inch thick embedded in the sides of a frame adapted to receive a wiper blade. In the upward direction heat is transferred to the frame, from the frame through a gap in the wiper body carrying the blade and finally down to the blade. In the outward lateral direction, heat is transferred to the surrounding air and essentially wasted. This indirect heating method is accordingly inefficient, and limits the flexibility of the blade, thereby inhibiting the blade wiping action.
None of these patents teach a heated wiper blade and carrier of simple, economical construction wherein the wiper blade and carrier can be both easily constructed and easily installed on an existing wiper arm.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, low cost wiper blade and carrier heating arrangement which is capable of removing and/or preventing ice or snow build-up, road film and dirt on the wiper blade, carrier and associated assemblies. It is a further object of this invention to provide a flexible heating arrangement suitable for incorporation a into new or existing wiper blade, carrier, and associated assemblies; which is not fatigued by the repeated stresses of reciprocation; easy to replace and install; able to adapt to use on windshields having most any lateral or longitudinal curvature.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a wiper blade and carrier heating arrangement which permits the wiper blade to conform to the shape of the windshield under snow, sleet and all other conditions. Thus providing satisfactory wiping performance while simultaneously removing and keeping the wiper blade, carrier, linkage, and other associated components free from interference by ice, snow, road film and dirt.
Another object is to provide a wiper blade and carrier heating arrangement which allows for each 12 Volt blade to be calibrated so as to eliminate complexity, multiple connectors, timer, thermostat, and resistors by designing the heating wire to serve as the heating element and resistor.
It is to be understood that this invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the following description or illustrations in the drawings. This invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways, also. It is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.